What You Like About Me
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to go Valentines Day shopping for a stupid boy? I mean, what could they want? Should it be practical? Or cute? Witty? I don't know. I just wrote James a book.


**Summary: Do you know how hard it is to go Valentines Day shopping for a stupid boy? I mean, what could they want? Should it be practical? Or cute? Witty? I don't know. I just wrote James a book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the commercial holiday. :P**

**What You Like About Me**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

"This first Valentine's Day has got to be perfect!" I shouted to Alice while pulling my hair. "It's got to be!" 

"I _know_, Lily," Alice whined. "You've been saying this for an hour." 

We were haunting the streets of Hogsmade, trying to find the perfect gift for James. Alice, always the practical one, bought Frank's present when she bought his birthday present. But what do you get a guy? A flower? Wouldn't that be a bit too odd? He'd probably just toss it when he got upstairs anyway. Chocolates? Cards? Teddy bears? This is all too complicated which is why I avoided dating people around this stupid holiday anyway. It's all too much of a burden. 

"But I don't know what to get him!" I all but shouted to the sky. "This is ridiculous. I'll knit him a scarf." 

"Yeah, that'll work," Alice replied sarcastically. "You can't knit, Lils. You just can't. Don't you remember the hat you tried to make me in third year? The one that looked like a sock? Save yourself some embarrassment and buy him something nice." It was a really bad 'hat'. 

"_What_ though?" I'm about to explode. "What could boys possibly like on Valentines Day? Birthdays are easy! You don't have to show affection on _birthdays_." 

Alice shrugged. "I bought Frank a teddy bear and chocolates along with this hat he's been wanting to match the jacket for his birthday." I looked at her wide-eyed. "He liked it," she replied simply. 

"Frank is more sensitive than James, though," I complained. "I can't just get him a teddy bear and chocolate. Sirius would eat the chocolate and James would probably lose the teddy bear." 

Alice chuckled. "You could write him a poem," she suggested a couple seconds later. 

"'Hey James, I'm sorry I waited so long to date you. It's probably because I thought I hated you. Don't take it to seriously though, you're as sweet as my cookie dough'?" I asked. I could _not _write poetry. It's at the same level as my knitting skills. 

"That can go inside the card." 

I smacked my forehead. 

"You're a lousy helper." I directed us towards the Three Broomsticks and through the door. 

"Make him something!" 

"_What_? What could I possibly make him?" 

"I don't know. Write him a book." 

"A book." 

"Yes. Write him a book. _Five Reasons Why You Fell In Love With Me_. You can stick pictures of the two of you in there later." 

"Are you serious?" 

She shrugged and then nodded. 

"Do you have any parchment?" I asked with a grin once we sat down. A book. It shows creativity (even if it was Alice's idea) and how amazing I am, all at once. James will love it. It will give him a taste of arrogance! She dug through her bag and pulled out a spare piece and a quill. "What should reason number five be?" 

Alice thought for a moment. 

"Having amazing friends like me?" 

I rolled my eyes. "He likes my smile..." 

"That sounds _too _cheesy," Alice complained as a waiter brought over our butterbeers. "What about 'You like the way your idiocy can make me smile'?" 

"Is that too mean? How about 'You like the way you reflect off of my pearly whites when you say something funny'?" 

"It still sounds cheesy." 

"It _does_," I agreed. "But it also shows that I know he's still arrogant. In a good way of course." She laughed and I scribbled it down and drew a small stick figure smiling. 

"Oh! Oh, okay. Four should be 'You like the way I don't get skeeved out when you put on my fuzzy socks!'" 

I laughed. "That's a very good reason to love me," I agreed and jotted it down along with a pair of socks James would steal when I'd be wearing them. 

"What about three?" 

"Hair. Definitely hair. Fiery redhead. It probably turns him on." I rolled my eyes. 

"So, 'You like my hair because it's red, just like the color of love'," I compromised. I'll put a picture of me in there and point an arrow to my head saying LOVE. "What now?" 

"Are you good in bed?" 

"_Alice_!" She laughed. "What about my stubbornness?" 

"I thought he hated that... What about your eyes?" 

"'You like the way my eyes match your favorite sweater. It's like a two for one deal.' Does that sound too... lame?" I asked. Lame could be good or bad in this situation. I sipped my butterbeer. 

"Sounds just lame enough." I scribbled that down as well and drew an eye plus a sweater equaling a happy James. 

"I've got the perfect number one..." 

I started writing. _My..._

"...insanity, because it was what made me agree to finally go out with you in the first place," James recited, reading _Five Reasons Why You Fell in Love With Me_ on Valetine's Day morning. "That's the exact reason." He kissed my forehead. "That, and because I love your fuzzy socks." 

"I thought you'd like it. It was either that, or a bouquet of roses." 

He crinkled his nose. "And smell like flowers? The only flower I want to smell like is _you_." 

"Awe, James," I whined. "You ruined the cute moment with your lame comment." 

"It's a love holiday. I'm allowed to be lame." 

I sighed. It was true. As annoying as it was, it was also true. 

That would have gone in his book to me, I bet. 

I'd also gotten him a stuffed zebra that we saw in Zonko's. It looked harmless enough. I'm just hoping it doesn't start to ooze green stuff. Or something. 

He got me a necklace with an LE on it, you know, in case I forget my initials or something, and a purple rose. 

"I can't believe you wrote Prongs a book and got me a box of candy hearts!" Sirius groaned when he saw my present to James. "I see where your loyalties lie, Lily." 

"Suck it up, Sirius," I laughed. "And quit complaining. You got a room full of junk from a ton of girls." It was true, too. Half the Common Room was filled with cards, flowers, balloons, and chocolates all dedicated to Sirius. It was sickening. 

I turned to James. "So, do you love me more than all of those second years who sent you candy?" 

He thought about it. "I'm not sure. I mean, Emily Adams gave me a big stuffed bear. That's some pretty hefty competition." 

I hit him with the zebra. 

"What?" he asked. "Did _you _follow me to Potions, singing old love songs to me today? I don't think so." 

"Only because I have a horrible voice. I love you too much to make you go deaf," I said with a grin. And it was true. My voice sounded like cats. Lots and lots of cats. Lots and lots of off key cats. Lots and lots of off key dying cats. 

"It's true," Sirius agreed. "The utmost sign of love. Keeping ones ears safe. Gotchya, Lily." 

He also got a zebra to the face.

**A/n: An obligatory V-day fic. This one goes out to all you girls who had absolutely no idea what to get your guys for Valentines Day! While I didn't have to worry about it (because the one guy likes to pretend I'm invisible...:D ), there were a lot of people I know who did have to deal with it.**

**I hope your day was sweet (even if you do think it's just some commercial holiday, try and see the bright side in it)!**

**Happy Valentines Day/Commercial Holiday/February 14th!**

**Much love and new information on my bio page about the Golden fic,**

**Siriusly klutzy**


End file.
